1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recreational vehicles, and more particularly to an inflatable towable vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse inflatable vehicles. These vehicles typically included an inflated body member with a protective fabric shell which is secured to the body member by a zipper closure. These zippers add to the cost of manufacture and are subject to failure.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical inflatable towable vehicle having the shell secured to the body member without the use of zippers.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved inflatable towable vehicle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.